


【all叶/王叶】缘见（1）

by maplefroth



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 沫鬼的车
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplefroth/pseuds/maplefroth
Summary: 不接受怼等评论，天神x魅魔，破处，傻子文笔，预警注意，不喜返回键，谢谢。





	【all叶/王叶】缘见（1）

“总算抓到他了。”  
手被锁链死死的扣着，身上的衣服已经被大片大片的撕扯开。  
“我还是第一次看到魅魔呢。”  
“魅魔本来就稀少，这微草的魔王可以说是珍品了。”  
真是不巧，这位小魅魔今儿个今天发情期。  
双腿被轻易的掰开，男性的性器下面一张小小的口躲藏着。  
“还真是双性啊。”  
“斗神大人要不要尝尝？”  
“一起？”  
喻文州伸手抓住了小魅魔的尾巴反复揉搓着，明明因为战斗受了伤的小家伙突然机灵了一下。  
“唔……别碰那……”  
“哟，这么敏感？”  
叶修眯了眯眼睛，一双黑色的眸子得逞一般的看着他。  
手掌顺着他的脖子摸着。  
滑嫩的肉体就像一块豆腐一般，稍微用力就能捏出水。  
指尖在立起的用力的捏着，奶香味居然散了出来。  
“这骚货居然还有奶。”  
“魅魔就是这样，还有更讨人喜欢的。”  
喻文州用手抓住小魅魔已经退化了的性器，熟练的搓揉着。  
应该说是第一次遇到这么快就缴械投降的魅魔，喻文州笑的有点吓人。  
“小东西，是个处啊。”  
“是么？”  
叶修一把抓起小魅魔狠狠地在他的唇上咬了一口，香烟的味道一把糊住了小魅魔的腺体。  
毫无预兆的冲破齿缝，扫荡过每一处温热，翻腾的在小魅魔的嘴中。  
甚至离开的时候那根银丝因为重力直接垂在了他的胸口。  
斗神细长的手指摸向那一处肉乎乎的嫩肉，两根手指捏着阴蒂，揉搓拉扯，弄得小魅魔一阵骚痛。  
试图扭捏身子逃跑却在背后被一把抱住，另一双手摸索着他身后的穴。  
“还想跑？你胆子挺大啊，王—杰—希。”  
只不过是一根手指，莫名其妙的伸入就让王杰希全身绷紧。  
“不要！别进来！”  
“叶神，魅魔一辈子当破处人的性奴的。”  
“那哥正好养一只。”  
强行掰开王杰希加紧的双腿，又伸入了第二根，甚至第三根手指。  
从生殖腔流出的蜜汁已经流的不成样子。  
身后的喻文州蘸了蘸，开始做扩张。  
魅魔的身体本来就适合做爱，更别说这只omega。  
简直就是为了做爱而活着的。  
“叶神，后面也好了，您要哪个？”  
“下面的。”  
无视已经眼泪汪汪的王杰希，叶修露出了自己早就精神的不行的性器。  
在已经被玩的喷了奶水的乳头上蘸了蘸。  
“马上，就把你变成我的。”  
“不要……不行！绝对进不去！！”  
小魅魔几乎是要哭了，看着这个和自己小穴的尺码一点都不搭的性器，害怕的不得了。  
“看你是第一次，哥照顾点你，别乱动。”  
耳边的神语扰人混乱，暧昧的呼气让他有点眩晕。  
双腿被大开，被自己一直好好护着的小口毫无保留的就这么被两个人收入眼底。  
因为前戏的兴奋，泥泞不堪的小嘴一张一合的期盼着什么。  
“呵。”  
硕大的性器对准了小嘴伸了进去。  
蘑菇状的前段刚刚伸入就惹得王杰希一阵惊叫。  
“啊、啊！！！！不、不要啊！！”  
叶修还是耐着性子缓缓的伸入着。  
太紧了。  
还那么温热。  
身下的人还在胡闹着，双条嫩白的腿一直踢动。  
“吵死了。”  
前端突然被什么拦住。  
叶修一把固定住小魅魔的腰，突然用力。  
红色的液体跟着流了出来。  
“啊！！！”  
王杰希僵直的平躺在那，眼泪止不住的向下落。  
叶修也停了下来。  
“大发慈悲？”  
喻文州一边看着一边解开辣椒拉链。  
“偶尔。”  
叶修撑着身子，不痛不痒的叫了声一旁的人。  
“少天也打算插一个？”  
说完，摸了摸王杰希的脸，警告一般的说扔下了一句，我要开始了，便继续操做。  
狭小的生殖道被狠狠捅开，整个生殖壁死死的吸附在叶修的性器上。  
凶狠的向内用力伸入，肉壁甚至被撑开变成了侵入者的形状。  
叶修伸手揉了揉王杰希好像能捏出水的屁股，啪的一下打了上去，留下了一个红红的手印。  
随着不停地抽动，前端在碾压过一块的时候，王杰希明显淫叫了一大声。  
“找到了。话说，你们两个还想忍多久？当忍者？”  
叶修将龟头抵在那块，直接转过王杰希的身子。  
转动身子，敏感点被更加用力的顶压，摩擦。  
“啊~~不要……那里……唔……好舒服、不要啊……”  
“吵死了。”  
黄少天掰开王杰希的嘴直接插了进去。  
做爱的时候他特别喜欢安静。  
真是奇怪。  
和之前的性奴不一样，魅魔的嘴似乎更加舒服。  
平滑的舌头一次次的被挤压，不自觉包起牙齿的嘴唇格外柔软。  
舒服的让黄少天不禁眼睛。  
喻文州跟着抬起王杰希的腿，揉了揉臀瓣间的小口，跟着塞了进去。  
下身两张嘴被一起塞满，不停的被按压花苞，上面又被性器插着，只能发出小小的呜咽声。  
身下的两个人一点点的加快腰上的动作，肉棒用力的顶弄着肉粉色的小穴。  
蜜汁被拉出，又插入发出噗噗的声音，囊带打在肉臀上出了红色的一片。  
光是后面已经让王杰希不知道射了多少次。  
黄少天自顾自的射在了王杰希的嘴里，拔出了还沾着唾液的性器，喻文州也解决了自己，射在了肠道中，王杰希的肚子突然鼓了一些。  
叶修突然被狠狠地夹了一下，然后是灼热的液体从omega最里面的小房间里倾涌而出，全都浇在了马眼上。  
叶修想都没想直接插进了生殖腔里。  
前端开始涨大，成结。  
所有的精液全都被灌进了生殖腔里。  
“啊啊啊！！好热……啊、唔……主人的、都在里面……”  
识趣的蓝雨两位当家玩够了应付了一下离开了，留下被填满的两个小孔。  
叶修完全没有从刚刚的温热中缓过来，肉棒依旧插在生殖腔中。  
直到发现王杰希自己捏着乳头，伸着舌一脸满足的看着他。  
叶修附身咬着王杰希的乳头，用力吮吸着，一股奶味涌进了了嘴中。  
发情期omega的奶水格外的香甜，就像王杰希这样。  
叶修满意的起身拔出了性器。  
明明已经低头的东西在另一个乳尖上摩擦了几下又挺立了起来。  
性器上沾满了蜜汁，精液，甚至是奶水。  
拖着刚刚被玩弄过的身子，王杰希跪在叶修的腿间，深深地将头埋了下去。  
一只手撑在叶修的腿上，一只手向下扣弄已经被玩开的穴道。  
嫩臀跟着有节奏的晃动，上面嘴含住了涨大的龟头。  
舌尖舔弄着微微流着液体的马眼，小小的口腔中瞬间就被叶修的味道占领。  
魅魔对于破了自己处子之身的人有着疯狂的爱意，无论是他的什么他们都愿意接受。  
叶修的味道让他疯狂，信息素又一次爆发了出来。  
身下又一次开始泥泞。  
 一点点的向嘴中推送，舌头描摹着性器上夸张暴起的青筋。  
叶修好几次差点在小东西的舔吸下缴枪投降。  
王杰希唾液的温度实在是刚刚好。  
叶修迫不及待的抓住他的头开始像是做爱一般的推送。  
耻毛刮着嫩唇，囊带打在下巴上发出啪啪的声音。  
用力下咽的动作总是让堤坝出现一丝裂痕。  
 喉咙被一次次暴躁的顶开，呼吸变得困难，但是那股喜欢的味道越来越浓。  
叶修最后死死的伸了进去，好像要把精囊也塞进去似的，王杰希配合着用力的吞咽了一下，深了喉。  
粘稠的液体带着自己的处子之血和体液跟着涌进了嘴里。  
根本没打算出去的叶修骚弄着王杰希的下巴满意的看着他。  
张开已经沙哑的嘴，吐出了长长的一根，甚至舍不得的有上前舔弄了一口，讨好般的张开嘴。  
“我全都………啊……吃进去了……”  
叶修抱起王杰希让他盘在自己的腰上。  
被自己玩的又一次瘙痒的小穴一直流着水，地上已经湿了一大片，甚至还在顺着下面的嘴向下滴落。  
“还想要？”  
叶修点起一根烟，手在王杰希身上轻轻走动，揉捏着肉臀和乳头。  
张开嘴开始啃咬王杰希白嫩的脖颈，留下红色的印记。  
“想要就自己动。”  
王杰希高兴的抬起了下身。  
黏腻的汁水粘在两个人中间拉出透明色的丝线。  
又一次将叶修口的兴奋起来，小魅魔不怎么熟练的研究着。  
最后没有办法，对着自己的小嘴直接坐了下去。  
“啊~~啊……好大……主人、主人的肉棒好大……都在里面……”  
叶修满意的直起上半身舔玩着王杰希的身体，咬弄着他嫩白的手指，在身上留下一个又一个的吻痕。  
拍了拍似乎是静止了的人的屁股，不满意的从喉咙里发出“动啊，干什么呢！”  
王杰希喘了一口气，撑着身子一次次的直起双腿有一次次的坐了下去。  
有意的避开了自己的兴奋点，玩的但是很开心。  
一只手扳住了王杰希的腰，另一只手用力的按下了他的身子。  
狠狠地按压过软肉，惹得王杰希突然惊叫。  
“继续啊。”  
“我、我错了……主人不要……”  
叶修一下子压倒小魅魔，死死的按着他，，专门向那里顶弄。  
“叫，叫的大声点。”  
“啊！！！主人、主人好棒！我要主人操死我、我……啊……”  
胡乱的抓着什么，双脚也在扑腾着。  
尖叫声和淫乱的床叫声此起彼伏。  
生殖腔被一次又一次的注满，大腿内侧被划上一个个笔画，全身都是羞耻的昵称。  
小魅魔最后都不知道用了什么姿势就睡着了。  
从此，斗神的圣殿里多了一个豪华的大房间。  
里面总是传来各种声音。  
其他天神会不知道怎么回事？  
只是不愿意说而已。


End file.
